The present invention is directed toward an enclosure for a water cooler and more particularly, toward a cabinet that provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance for a water cooler.
Bottled water has become a staple in American households and offices. Often, individual bottles of water are kept in a refrigerator and dispensed or used as needed. However, individual bottles of water can be expensive to buy and can take up space in a refrigerator. Furthermore, individual bottles of water are not convenient to use if hot water is desired. For example, if a person desires to make a hot beverage such as instant coffee, tea, hot chocolate, or the like. When hot water is desired and a convenience such as a stovetop or microwave oven is not available, water coolers are often used. Water coolers typically dispense hot and cold water. Water coolers may be found in both commercial and residential settings.
Typically, a water cooler includes an upright base within which is contained a conventional, electric refrigeration system. The system has a cooling reservoir to receive the mouth of an inverted, five gallon water bottle and a network of outlet pipes and valves that aid in dispensing the water. The dispensed water may be chilled or heated.
Water coolers are commonly placed in obscure areas because of their large size and aesthetically unappealing appearance. However, they still tend to detract from the decor and overall appearance of the room.
Therefore, a need exists for a decorative yet functional enclosure for a water cooler that not only adds to the overall appearance of the room but is also utilitarian.